Tatasport
also known as Tata & Ganda are a team competing in The Amazing Race 4 and The Amazing Race: All-Stars. Profile See Tata & Ganda's Profile Archive for older profiles. Tata * Age: 17 Note: I turned 17 2 days before the second leg. xDD * Current Residence: Malang, Jawa Timur, Indonesia * Current occupation: High School Student * Previous season(s) and placement(s): Season 4, 7th * Connection to your teammate: Best Friends * What are you passionate about? I'm passionate when it comes to spelling and anything English, because it'll develop my further skills in this international language, and I also have a passion with reality shows that inspired me like The Amazing Race (it improves my geography knowledge somehow) and Survivor (I learnt more strategy and skills from it). * People would be surprised to learn: They will be surprised to learn about the fact that I'm also a fanatic of police procedural dramas and local legends. * Why do you want to run the Race again? I would like to run the Race again to prove ourselves that we can. What I mean here is, despite of time zone differences, we can make it to the end. * Why do you think you were asked to return? I think we are asked to return because we have potentials, but we're just unlucky. * Favorite place you visited on your previous season(s): I love anything Europe, but I enjoyed Cyprus a lot. * What countries would you most like to visit and why? Everything Europe, especially Croatia and Baltic countries. I'm a Europhile, I'm a big fan of everything Europe, and I also would like to learn their culture, that's the reason why I enjoyed it the most. * Biggest mistake you made in your previous season(s): I fell asleep 30 minutes before the Race, woke up and realized that the Race is over and we're eliminated. * Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: Communication, accuracy, and one more thing: adjusting time zones. * Best thing about your teammate: Well, he's a big fan of The Amazing Race and so do I, we have a Race background, we know each other for a long time, hence I think we're match. Especially we come from the same province?! * Worst thing about your teammate: I don't know. * What will you do differently this time around? I think we shall start coordinating each other more better and start to pay attention, especially about the time zones. * Why do you think you and your teammate will win? Because we think we have whatever it takes to win the game. We just need to overcome the challenges. Ganda * Age: 20 Season 4 *Leg 1: 10th ** Ganda ** Park ** Arrived 10th. *Leg 2: 10th ** - ** Tata ** Many ** Arrived 10th. Non-Elimination Leg. *Leg 3: 2nd ** Ganda *** Had Handicap. ** Near Location ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 4: 3rd ** - ** Sing A Song ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 5: 1st ** Tata ** Unscramble ** Completed Side Road. ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 6: 7th ** - ** Tata *** Side Road advantage. ** Cypriot Language ** Did not use the U-Turn. ** Arrived 7th. 5th Team Eliminated. All-Stars *Leg 1: 5th ** Won the Starpass. ** 1st Flight. ** Inland → Island ** Did not use the U-Turn. ** Ganda ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 2: 3rd ** 1st Flight. ** Tata ** Flag ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 3: 4th ** 1st Flight. ** Ganda ** Stadium in Belize ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 4: 4th ** 1st Flight. Starpass effect given to Purry & Luke. ** Attempted, but did not win, the Fast Forward. ** Tata ** Cinema ** Did not use the U-Turn. ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 5: 7th ** Like My Rhymes ** Tata ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 6: 6th ** Attempted, but did not win, the Fast Forward. ** Numbers ** Ganda ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 7: 3rd ** Tata ** Four Digits → Two Digits ** U-Turned Joan & Sam¹. ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 8: 5th ** Intersectioned with Duy & Tung. *** Ganda (w. Duy) ** Song ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 9: 1st ** Tata ** Four Beasts ** - ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 10: 5th ** Ganda ** Gods ** Arrived 5th. 7th Team Eliminated. Trivia *Tata & Ganda have named 1 episode of The Amazing Race 4. **This Is Just Unlucky *Tata & Ganda have named 3 episodes of The Amazing Race: All-Stars. **Thank Goodness I Made It! **Our First Rising Steps **We Passed Our Torch Records Season 4 All-Stars The Amazing Race *First Indonesian team. *First team to own the Starpass. References *¹Joan & Sam had already checked in as they received the U-Turn, and so Tata & Ganda's U-Turn had no effect. Category:The Amazing Race 4 Category:The Amazing Race 4 Teams Category:Teams Category:Female/Male Teams Category:Indonesian Teams Category:Non-Elimination Leg Survivors Category:Leg Winners Category:7th (TAR) Category:Returning Teams Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Teams Category:U-Turning Teams Category:5th (TAR)